Sagiri Ameno/Relationship
Residents of Yuragi-sou Yunohana Yuuna Both are Yuragi Inn resident companions and a friends. Sagiri met her for the first time when she moved to the Yuragi Inn at age 14. She found Yuuna very unusual for a ghost because of how Yuuna seemed more interested in helping and being her friend instead of getting rid of her lingering regret. After being saved by Yuuna, along with Nonko, did the two become close friends. Their bond is so strong that even after learning from Ouga that Yunna possibly yields the spirits of Tenko and Garandou's due to their similar spirit ripple, Sagiri chose to protect Yuuna. Sagiri argues how it was not Yunna's own wish despite the ghost's relationship with the evil entity. After Sagiri finally admits her feelings to Kogarashi and intentions to make him her husband, she declares how she won't let Yuuna have him. After telling her feelings to Yuuna, the two officially became love rivals. Fuyuzora Kogarashi Kogarashi is a new male resident of Yuragi-sou and her schoolmate in Yukemuri High School. Initially, Sagiri disliked him as she often threatens him if he does any sexual harassment, even accidental, towards her or any other residents of the Yuragi-sou. She has a tendency to assume he is at fault whenever something perverted happens and attacks him, though he is almost always a victim of misfortune in these circumstances. She eventually softens up to him after he helps her in a mission and pointing out her feminine charms which was something she had no confidence in. When saving Yuuna from the Dragon God and Oboro, Sagiri starts recognizing Kogarashi's unusual power after he beats the Dragon God in one punch. She also gradually realizes that his perverted actions really are accidents, and stops threatening him, but will still sometimes attack him with her kunais. In the progress, there has been a fair amount of evidence that Sagiri starts to develop feelings toward Kogarashi but tries to deny it. This is seen when Sagiri accidentally eats a shaved ice enchanted with a love spell that Koyozu did for Oboro, which made her fall in love momentarily with Kogarashi. The effects made her flustered and complained how she thought she had no feminine appeal, and was extremely happy when Kogarashi said otherwise that she embraced him albeit her shirt opened. After the effects wear off, Koyozu saying that it only works if the affected one has feelings for the other person, making Oboro infer that Sagiri is attracted to Kogarashi. On Valentine's Day, she makes a chocolate cake with medicine from the Ameno clan for him and was flustered by his reaction. On White Day, she was happy to receive a gift from Kogarashi like the others girls. When given special orders by her grandma in making Kogarashi into a Ameno Family husband, she wasn’t against the idea marrying him despite defying she was in love with him. In chapter 134, she says that she has probably become accustomed to having perverted contact with him. In Chapter 136, after being nearly forced to marry Yoinozaka Shakuhito, a man she doesn't love, she began to express her regrets and how she should've relied on Kogarashi. When everyone came to her rescue, and Kogarashi placed his trust in her abilities to defeat Shakuhito, she finally comes in terms with her feelings and admits she's in love with Fuyuzora. This newfound strength allowed her to beat her former fiancé. At the end of Chapter 138, she embarrassingly declares her desire to marry him, much to Hibari, Urara, and Kogarashi's shock. After her confession, Sagiri argues that she will not let anyone have him, not even Yuuna or Hibari. She claims she will definitely make him her husband, which leaves him completely speechless as Hibari tries to drag him away from her. In her attempts to get closer to Kogarashi, Sagiri has become as forward as Hibari. She even manages to muster the courage and honestly to ask Kogarashi on a legitimate date instead of using a mission as an excuse. Arahabaki Nonko Sagiri met her for the first time when Nonko slept on a floor with a bottle after she moved to the Yuragi Inn at age 14. Nonko was originally the reason Sagiri moved to the Yuragi lnn as a mission 3 years ago to monitor and form a partnership with her. She was originally uncomfortable with Nonko's overfriendliness, but after an incident, she becomes friends with Yuuna and her. In spite of that, Sagiri constantly complains to Nonko to watch over her behaviors, particularly around Fuyuzora Kogarashi. Hibari points out how Sagiri has gotten unusually use to Nonko's obscene behaviors. Yaya Fushiguro A young girl who is the host of the Cat God Shiratama. The two are shown to be quite close and both were initially in agreement of kicking Fuyuzora Kogarashi out of the Yuragi Inn. Sagiri understands Yaya very well when it comes to her abilities and overall personality due to mostly how long the two lived together in the Yuargi Inn before Kogarashi. Oboro Sintou The retainer of Ryuuga Clan. The two initially started out as enemies when Oboro and her lord Ryuuga Genshiro kidnapped Yuuna to be a bride of the Ryuuga Clan. This also resulted in the two fighting each other with Oboro defeating Sagiri with her speed. Oboro commended Sagiri‘s skills that she also considered making her a concubine to Genshiro. After Kogarashi defeats Genshiro and Oboro moves to the Yuragi Inn, Sagiri still expressed hostility towards Oboro as she didn’t trust her. She also finds Oboro’s actions in trying to seduce Kogarashi to be extremely vulgar but has recently gotten use it (pointed out by Hibari). Throughout the series, Oboro has consulted with Sagiri a couple of times in regards to their relationship towards Kogarashi with Sagiri usually defying, albeit embarrassingly, that she has any feelings for him. Through these conversations, Sagiri is notably the one who Oboro confesses how she now loves Kogarashi as woman. Their relationship eventually improved to the point where they are willing to work together like in a Water Gun Fighting game and when facing powerful opponents like Makyouin Ouga and Byakuei Tenko. Oboro has even went as far as assisting in saving Sagiri from a threatening engagement arrangement set up by the Yoinozaka Clan. When Sagiri finally admits how she is in love with Fuyuzora Kogarashi, she told these feelings to Oboro, making the two love rivals. Demon Slaying Ninja Army Urakata Urara Urara is Sagiri's best friend and classmate from the Demon Slaying Ninja Army and classmate in Yukemuri High School. Urara points out that despite Sagiri's lack in confidence in her feminine appeal, she has a great body that it drives Urara jealous. Urara helps and encourages Sagiri learn to become more feminine and using those charms to appeal to Fuyuzora Kogarashi. She watches in amusement behind the scenes whenever Sagiri and Kogarashi share any potential romantic moments. At the end of Chapter 138, she is shock and amuse to hear that Sagiri loves Fuyuzora Kogarashi and wants to make him her husband. Family Ameno Hibari Hibari is Sagiri's cousin who is not only a fellow kunoichi like her, but also her former classmate. The two later became fellow students of Yukemuri Highschool and fellow inmates of the Yuragi Inn. They also go on several Chuuma Ninja missions together along with Urara. She leads a somewhat one-sided rivalry with her cousin. Examples include their skills, body proportions, and romance, particularly their relationship with Fuyuzora Kogarashi. She has been shown at times, as in medical/physical tests, that she can respond to that competitive antagonism. This includes them sometimes sparing with each other and Sagiri showing some discomfort towards her cousin when Hibari declared she might take Kogarashi. This also became more relevant when Hibari (along with Chisaki and Yuuna) confessed she‘s in love with Kogarashi. Overall, the two care for each other as fellow Chuuma Ninjas relatives, students of Yukemuri Highschool, and residents of the Yuragi Inn. While Sagiri usually stayed in the sidelines whenever Hibari pursued Kogarashi (although she does get pulled in sometimes), the two became actual rivals of love when Sagiri declares her love to Kogarashi which leaves Hibari in shock. Chisaki points how Sagiri can be quite as competitive as Hibari in their romantic pursuit for Kogarashi. Ameno Shigure Shigure is the grandmother to Sagiri and Hibari. Even though she respects and loves her daughters, she supports and is not ashamed of the idea of Sagiri or Hibari marrying Kogarashi. Shigure reveals in chapter 135 that Sagiri lived with her since she was 5 years. In chapter 137 and 138 of the manga, it has been shown that she loves her granddaughters so much that she declares to Jounosuke Yoinozaka how she had no intentions in giving her granddaughters to sleaze bags like them. She also hears Sagiri's confession about wanting to marry Kogarashi, which makes her happy Yukemuri High Chisaki Miyazaki Sagiri and Chisaki are friends but Sagiri is known to get jealous of Chisaki due to her believing Chisaki is more beautiful and feminine than her. Sagiri even calls Chisaki a "Super Girl Monster". When Sagiri finally admits she's in love with Fuyuzora Kogarashi, she tells this to Chisaki. This makes the two official rivals in love. Other Makyouin Ouga The former 6th Yatahagane and Kogarashi's master who turned into a ghost after her death for 100 years during her battle against Garandou. It has been shown that Sagiri respects Ouga's abilities. A good example is where she devised a technique from Ouga's advice and used it to defeated Shakuhito Yoinozaka whose Spiritual Power Level is 5 Million. Shakuhito Yoinozaka A scion of the Yoinozaka Clan who happens to be Sagiri's "fiancee" under an ultimatum by the clan that they will annihilate their village if she rejects the wedding. She reluctantly introduced him as her fiancé, despite being sullen with him. Shakuhito is shown to be smitten by Sagiri as a weak individual who he gets to have his way with for his own dark amusement. He states how he won't forgive any male who approaches Sagiri. This control goes as far as wanting Sagiri to quit being a Chuuma Ninja and forever pleasuring him in anyway. Despite this, Sagiri initially ends up defending him from Kogarashi due to her compromising position. During the ceremony when the Yoinozaka's true objective is revealed, and with the support of her friends, Sagiri officially cut her ties with Shakuhito. When Kogarashi puts his trust in her and she accepts she's in love with Kogarashi, she manages to defeat Shakuhito exclaiming how someone so weak can not be her husband. Jounosuke Yoinozaka The patriarch of the Yoinozaka Clan who is also a father to both Shakuhito and Nonko. In their first meeting, Sagiri doesn't like him because he views the Ameno Clan inferior due to the power gap between both clans, understanding why Nonko is so distanced from her family. This distaste goes even further when he attempts to attack Hibari after she inadvertently stops Sagiri from pledging her allegiance to the Yoinozaka. Category:Relationship